


Meeting room sex

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: This is a prompt from a discord group I'm in, what happens when you and Gabriel are in a meeting and you get a little too handsy?





	Meeting room sex

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be titled 'Stop Writing Smut You Stupid Bitch'

6 months away in Morocco, that's how long Gabriel has been gone away from you and as soon as he's back he's thrown into a small UN meeting. You two were technically dating, but you never said it officially, being a captain made it a little hard for you two to come out without having repercussions. You sat at the end of the table next to him, everyone's attention was focused on one of the UN members, except for Gabriel. He was too busy covering his mouth with his hand and keeping his head down, pretending to take notes. His focus was on to try to not cum in his black cargo pants, your hand rubbed up and down the clothed shaft, feeling it twitch, wanting to spring out. God, he needed to have you, if this meeting doesn't move any faster he'll probably lose his mind.

You, on the other hand, had a shit eating grin on your face. It's what he deserved for being gone so long with contact that lasted less than 5 minutes every other day. You decided to get a little more risky and slowly fiddled with his zipper, pulling it down and reaching into his pants and pass his underwear, letting his thick cock spring free in your hand. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking at you, his eyes, which was a glare, were screaming no. But why would you listen to him? You're a Blackwatch captain and you could almost do anything you wanted. You squeezed his cock gently, feeling how wet your hand was getting just from his precum.

“Fuck~” he growled lowly, his hand balling into a fist.

“You ok Reyes?” Jack asked, who sat across the table from the both of you.

“You look a little sick” you said in a non-concerned tone, you were going to be in so much trouble.

“I'm fine. I ate too many doritos on the dropship.”

The man from the UN looked over at him with slight concern, “well, if there are no questions, commanders, captains, everyone, have a good day.” 

The screen faded out and you took your hand back, pulling a tissue from your pocket and wiping your hand. Gabe was leaning over the table trying to compose himself.

“Y/n,” Ana spoke, walking over to you, “can you help me? You seem to be the only person with good taste around here, I need help planning a party for Farhea.”

“Sure!” You said gladly, ready to prolong Gabe's suffering.

“I'm sorry Captain Amari, y/n and I have to catch up on reports from Morocco.” Gabe said, still sitting in his chair.

“But commander-” you started

“Are you defying my orders? Captain l/n?”

Ana placed a hand on your shoulder, “I'll see you later.”

And with that, she was gone, the feeling in the room suddenly changed when it was just the two of you. 

“Athena, lock the door and soundproof the room, no one is to come in or bother my work until I give access.” Gabe stood up and walked over to you, that shit eating grin still on your face. “You think this is funny?”

“I don't know what you're talking about sir,” you were going to play him until he had enough, but little did you know he was already at his point.

“Get on your knees brat.” 

You did as you were told and got on your knees right in front of him, he undid his pants and you watch the twitching member stand out, he placed a hand on your head and pressed the tip to your lips, you didn't have to be told what yo do next, you took him in your mouth with ease, just barely getting half way down before he was close to the back of your throat.

“So is this what you've been doing for 6 months? Trying to find a cock bigger than mine to suck?” He said through gritted teeth, “well did you find anyone?”

You pulled back with a gasp, “Morrison.”

You really were a little brat. 

That was definitely something that set him off, never piss off man who didn't have time to get off for 6 months then say that the strike commander was bigger than him. “you always have joke, y/n.” He pulled you up by your collar and pushed you back on the desk and basically ripped your leggings off, showing that you weren't wearing any underwear. 

“bold of you to not wear underwear,” he said, letting his fingers slide through your wet folds, “does Morrison make you this wet?”

You let a small moan escape your lip, “n-no sir…” 

He pushed a finger into you, your back arched off the table, “I thought so, tighter than before, you already know who your pretty little cunt belongs to.” 

He inserted another finger, slowly pumping in and out, curling his fingers, “oh God, Gabe!” You whined, pulling your legs together, he grunted, pulling them apart.

“Keep your legs apart,” he said, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with the tip of his cock, he teased the entrance, rubbing the length against your clit. “What's going to happen is I'm going fuck you, right here on this table, I'm not going to be nice about it either and your going to scream my name until you can't scream anymore. Do you understand?”

You nodded, “yes sir, please, I need you to fuck me.”

He leaned down and kissed you, his lips fiery and hungry, “All you had to do was say so.” 

Gabe pushed himself fully into you, getting almost to the base, your eyes rolled back as you digged your nails into his shoulders, you could have passed out right then and there from the pleasure.

“GABRIEL” you cried, bringing a hand over your mouth to cover your sounds, but he grabbed both of your wrist and pinned them over your head.

“I want to hear every noise you make,” his hips pulling back and snapping forward into you, making you scream again, “you feel amazing.” He grabbed your hip and started to pick up the pace, the whole table rattled and shook, papers and pens falling onto the floor. If anyone heard the noises they would think a mini earthquake was happening in that room, the only thing you could hear and focus on was the heavy breathing between you and Gabriel, the sound and feeling of skin slapping against each other. 

“Gah!- Gabriel! I'm going to cum!” You tried to lift your arms but his grip was tight.

“Cum for me baby girl” he said, sliding his hand lower from your hip to let his thumb rub over your clit, sending you almost immediately over the edge. 

“GABRIEL!” 

“*FUCK!*” he roared as he tried to hold out a little longer but couldn't, he spilled himself inside you and laid on top of you breathless, grabbing you tight and kissing your head, “I've missed you princesa.”

“I've miss you you handsome,” you laughed and pushed him off, “now we have to pick up everything we knocked off the table.”

“Or we can just leave it for Morrison to handle.” He said, “He made a comment about my dorito addiction, it's only right.”


End file.
